


never to be tamed

by silvergrey3344



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Crying, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit Kink, Use of Safe Word, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344
Summary: wooyoung is a brat, and even san can't tame him. hongjoong watches from the sidelines to cheer san on.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	never to be tamed

wooyoung places a small bite on the insides of hongjoong’s pale thighs, and quickly soothed over the sting with his tongue. hongjoong whined underneath him, slightly squirming. wooyoung pressed hongjoong’s hips down with his hands and proceeded to eat him out.

“more, wooyoung, more,” hongjoong huffed out. “i want your fingers.”

“bossy,” wooyoung snapped, clicking his tongue, but followed through hongjoong’s wants anyways and slid two fingers past the tight rim. hongjoong tried to move his hips back to feel wooyoung’s fingers even deeper, but to no avail with one of wooyoung’s arm pressing his hips down.

wooyoung slid in another finger, wiggling them around inside hongjoong and spreading them open.

“wooyoung,” hongjoong whined. “your dick.”

wooyoung rolled his eyes, harshly pulling his fingers out and slapping hongjoong’s ass once, twice, thrice. with each slap, hongjoong’s whimpers get louder, skin gets a tiny redder, and cock a little harder.

hongjoong was then moved to a new position, on his stomach, ass up, presenting wooyoung his greedy hole that clenched on nothing.

“pathetic,” wooyoung sneers, slapping hongjoong’s ass again for good measure before sliding into him. hongjoong moans into a pillow, tears of overwhelming pleasure rolling down his cheeks as wooyoung sets an inhuman pace of fucking in and out of him.

wooyoung reached forward and grabs a handful of hongjoong hair, pulling him back. a surprise yelp came from hongjoong as his small frame was jerked back.

with the pace the two were going at, hongjoong doesn’t last long, strings of cum spurting from his cock and landing on the bedsheets. the small boy half expected wooyoung to stop after this fourth orgasm of the night of his, but he doesn’t, continues to pound into him like a madman.

hongjoong sobs, trying to crawl away from the painful overstimulation, but he couldn’t. wooyoung’s grip was too strong on him.

“wooyoung!” he cries, scratching at the arms that’s holding him in place. “too much, hurts, hurts!”

wooyoung doesn’t listen and doesn’t stop chasing after his own orgasm.

“cherry blossoms,” hongjoong blurts out the safe word meekly, the pain of overstimulation numbing his mind. “cherry blossoms!”

it was as if wooyoung was possessed, that he didn’t stop.

“cherry blossoms....”

wooyoung’s hip stutter, the use of the safe word barely registering in his mind. he doesn’t get to pull out before a deep voice resounds from the door.

“well, what is this?”

wooyoung’s head turned to the door and gulped at the dark gaze san shot him, slowly taking his dick out of hongjoong’s ass.

“san?” hongjoong sobs out.

“what’s the first rule in this house?” san asked, advancing towards the two naked boys.

hongjoong’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout, quickly rolling onto his hands and knees to crawl over to the edge of bed where san was standing.

“joongie didn’t mean to, sir,” hongjoong sniffles, letting san pet his hair. “wooyoung said it was okay.”

san glances at wooyoung, and wooyoung stares right back with a shrug of his shoulders.

“whore,” san snaps at wooyoung, climbing on the bed and wrapping a tight grip around wooyoung’s neck as he forced the naked boy to lie back down onto the soft mattress. “least you could do was stop when hongjoong uses the safe word, but your pathetic slutty self couldn’t even do that, huh?”

wooyoung’s breath gets stuck in his throat, heart pumping with adrenaline and keening on the anticipation of what san will do to him.

a cheeky, smug smile forms on wooyoung’s face. “yeah, i fucked hongjoong. i’m a whore. what about—“

wooyoung didn’t get to finish his sentence before san slapped him across the face. the loud sound resonated through the room. it became harder for wooyoung to breathe now, feeling the stinging pain on his left cheek. the slap doesn’t stop wooyoung from continuing, though. 

“what about it?” wooyoung pries. “was i too rough on hongjoong? breaking our baby?”

“you have quite the attitude, i see,” san smirks, flicking wooyoung boner. wooyoung jerked from the stimulation, a high-pitched whine sounding from his lips. “i can help you lose that.”

and so, san flips wooyoung around, and lands a heavy spank on the flesh. wooyoung moaned loudly, body nearly tipping forward from the force.

“slut’s enjoying it, hm?” san asked, scratching at the handprint that formed on the soft flesh. a breath gets caught in wooyoung throat, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

then he felt cold metal wrap around his shaft, and his eyes flew open immediately to see that san had put a cock ring on.

“n-no,” wooyoung stuttered, reaching down but only for san to grab his wrists and handcuff them to the bed’s headboard—tight enough to nearly cut the skin. “i’ll be a good boy, sir, i promise!” he cries, squirming. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry!”

san rolled his eyes, taking a gag from the drawer in the nightstand and wrapped it around wooyoung head to silence him. muffled cries come from wooyoung.

“hongjoong, my precious kitten, how many spankings should he get this time, hm?” san asked rhetorically, taking off his belt. “does fifteen sound good?” pause. “how about twenty-five, since wooyoung is a big boy now, and can take his punishments, right?”

there wasn’t any room for complaint before san started the punishment, the leather belt coming down harder and harder each time—and each time, you can see dark bruises forming on wooyoung’s ass.

wooyoung’s cries turn into whimpers, tears falling from him eyes as the pain mixed with pleasure. he wanted to cum, but the god damned cock ring was preventing his orgasm.

fucking cock rings, curse the person who made it, wooyoung hazily thought in his mind.

first punishment over, it proceeds to the next one. hongjoong has slightly calmed down a bit, ready to take another orgasm now, and he felt himself getting hard at the scene.

san took off the gag, rearranged wooyoung so he was laying on his back, and leaned forward to take ahold of wooyoung’s jaw.

“let’s try again, shall we?” san said, eyes boring hole through wooyoung. “what do we say for breaking the rules?”

wooyoung spat in san’s face, and hongjoong nearly died for wooyoung’s stupid action.

this brat is really in for it now.

san took a slow, measured breath before smiling.

“.....”

wooyoung screamed when the belt came down on his dick, his whole body jerking from the pain.

san took off his shirt to wipe away the spit and threw the dirtied clothes on the ground before belting wooyoung’s dick again, his dick twitching every time the leather comes in rough contact with his dick. fury evident in san’s eyes, he gripped wooyoung jaw again, cold fingers lightly tapping on one side of wooyoung’s cheek, before slapping him. wooyoung whimpered, face snapping to one side to another, pain building up before he comes from the stimulation.

san felt something wet his stomach and looks down to wooyoung coming, ignoring that for now, he slaps wooyoung once more before pulling back.

wooyoung shivered under san’s dark gaze, tapping the leather belt on his dick again, making wooyoung dick harden up immediately, almost painfully again. he nearly anticipated another slap on his dick, but surprisingly there wasn’t. instead, san approached hongjoong to suck him off.

confused, wooyoung can only watch as hongjoong broke down for san, the dominant male softly sucking on hongjoong’s pretty dick, and him coming undone for san.

wooyoung gulped, wanting san to do that with him as well, but surprisingly, san leaned down to kiss him.

or actually, it was to spit hongjoong’s cum mixed with his own spit into wooyoung’s mouth. wooyoung wanted to spit it back out, but san forced his mouth closed.

“swallow,” he demanded.

and wooyoung did, grimacing as the liquid goes down his throat.

“good boy,” san whispered. “we’re going to try again, okay? be a good boy this time, and i’ll go a bit easier on you for being a brat.” san opted to wrap his hand around wooyoung throat instead of gripping onto his jaw this time. “apologize.”

“i’m sorry for fucking hongjoong without sir’s permission,” wooyoung said quietly. “i’m sorry for not stopping when the safe word is used. i’m a whore that deserved to be punished, and thank you, sir, for punishing me.”

san hummed, content. “you see, it’s not that hard to not be a brat, yes?”

wooyoung nodded. "yes, sir."

“for coming without permission earlier, you also need to be punished for that.”

wooyoung stilled, slightly cursing himself now.

“so you can watch me fuck hongjoong, and if hongjoong decides you can come, then i’ll be generous and let you come. but if hongjoong doesn’t, then you’ll just have to stay like that.”

fuck, fuck, fuck, wooyoung cursed, but he doesn’t say that out loud. “yes, sir.”

san took off his clothes, letting his raging boner free.

“should i get you prepared, my love?” san asked in a sweet, honied voice, lightly circling a thumb around hongjoong’s hole.

hongjoong shook his head. “i’m fine.”

san bottomed out in one, fluid slide, and fucked slowly in an out of hongjoong, hands gripping at the little boy’s hips and mouthing at his chest.

“precious,” san mumbled into hongjoong’s skin. “such a good boy for me, yes?”

hongjoong nodded, tongue lolling out as he rides san’s cock, grinding and circling his hips to make san feel good. “best boy, for you.”

wooyoung stared at the scene, dick getting painfully hard as the two chased after their own orgasms. san comes first, spilling into hongjoong’s hole, but hongjoong doesn’t come yet.

“sir, can i fuck wooyoung?” hongjoong asked.

“you’re letting him come?” san asked with a raised brow.

hongjoong nodded, and san gave him the permission. he eagerly crawled out of san’s hands too wooyoung.

“don’t prep him,” san ordered. “he’ll enjoy it either way.”

“sir,” wooyoung said in a small voice. “can i take the cock ring off?”

“up to joong.”

hongjoong moved to take the cock ring off and release wooyoung’s reddened wrists from the handcuffs.

with slight difficulty, hongjoong managed to bottom out—and with wooyoung feeling like he whole body is being split in half. with a few weak thrusts, hongjoong and wooyoung come at the same time, wet mouths sloppily kissing each other.

hongjoong pulled back and leaned down to clean wooyoung up from his come, sucking and licking his own come out of wooyoung before he’s finally sated and crawled into wooyoung and san’s embrace.

“no clean up?” san asked the two.

“wan’ cuddles,” hongjoong said in a small lisp, curling up in a tiny ball.

“of course, precious.”


End file.
